Elements of Conflict: Death
by Zemez
Summary: The floating palace has disappeared, a mysterious alicorn with powers comes with the promise of peace, and Blue Dawn's going to school! sequel to Elements of Conflict: A New Civilization (sorry if you don't like the cover image or understand it, it'll make sense soon)
1. beginning

**Canterlot, month after siege of Canterlot**

"So we are agreed that the floating palace will travel around to the different cities bartering their magical crystals for supplies" Celestia says to a table with the griffon king, cadence, and the king of the predators, Zemez or now called Sam. "Agreed" were heard round the table as Sam spoke up "this treaty also states that my people will be sanctioned in every city or town we come to. Are we agreed?" another chorus of agreed before the paper on the table was rolled up neatly in blue magic "and thus with this meeting to a close" Sam said before a lack rock flowed around the treaty until it formed an obsidian locked chest with a key on top of it.

As the leaders left Sam called for Luna to wait. As the leaders left with smirks on their faces-it was blatantly obvious they fell for each other somehow- the door closed and left them in awkward silence.

…After about five minutes with speed that would beat pinkie Sam said "willyougooutwithme!" before he looked away blushing before Luna put her lips to his in an awkward kiss and walked away giggling.

**Gala, 6 months after SC**

As the elite of Canterlot droned about in their world the doors opened to reveal Sam and Luna side by side with Sam wearing a black tuxedo with a red undershirt. Luna had a night sky dress that fit her body perfectly, accentuating her starry mane. As soon as they saw Sam some gave him looks of shock, disgust, anger, or interest.

The night went on until one white unicorn, compass rose as a cutie mark with a horrible scar on his face named blueblood challenged Sam to a duel. Claiming retribution his people assaulting a 'prince'.

As the elite create a circle around them, it was done before anypony could blink. Twin swords in front and behind bluebloods necks appeared instantly no sound nor light, disappearing the same way.

"You lose" Sam said before putting a hand on Luna's neck and walking out of the gala.

**Canterlot throne room, 2 years after SC**

Canterlot's elite and more are sitting in the throne room for one reason. To see the marriage of the prince of predators, Sam and the princess of the night, Luna. Flashes go off in the crowd taking pictures of the groom. Wearing the same tuxedo from the gala, twirling a rose in his claws nervously.

The doors open revealing bats dropping night bloom water lilies on the red carpet, walking through the twirling flowers was a sight befit a god. Wearing a dark blue dress trailing behind her, lifted by several crows flying behind her.

As the bats circle around the ceiling they suddenly disappear into a burst of stars. Reaching the throne side by side Sam and Luna look at each other smiling. As a predator looking like a centaur with red skin all over, read from a book some rights before turning to Sam and asking him "what does the prince bring into this relationship?"

"I bring my love, my protection, and the promise that no more ponies will turn into predators." Sam said as the centaur turned to Luna saying "and what does the princess bring into this relationship?"

"I bring my skills, my night, and my love." Luna said before the centaur called out saying "and thus the ceremony is complete, fulfill your promises, and may you be happy for all eternity" before turning into dust and blowing away on an invisible wind.

Sam looked at Luna and said "with my magic I bring my gift." Raising his hand as it glowed bright blue. "I retract the magic binding the ponies of this land" as his aura exploded outwards covering all the ponies in Equestria in a light blue glow before dimming.

The crowd murmured for a second before Luna spoke up. "And with my magic I bring my night to bear." As her horn glowed the sunset lowered and the moon started rising.

The ponies pounded their hooves on the floor and took pictures as Sam and Luna kissed.

**Canterlot medical ward, 4 years after SC**

Sam burst into a bare room with a single bed with Luna holding something under her wings. As he yelled "I got here as fast as I could fly!" she put a hoof to her mouth as she unfurled her wings showing a small predator, about 2 feet tall. Dark blue skin with a bipedal body and the emerald eyes of a pony. Legs ending in hooves with arms ending in claws. A small amount of light blue hair on his head. Small white wings and a tiny horn adorned his body.

Sam sighed in relief, going over and hugging Luna and his child.

**Canterlot, prince blue dawns room, 6 years after SC**

Blue dawn, a child with short light blue hair, 3 feet tall. Hooves for feet and claws for hands with dark blue skin. Wingspan of a foot and a 6 inch horn, was trying to lift a small marble with his magic. Switching between using his horn and claws to use magic with nothing happening.

Looking up at a quadrupled pink predator saying "nothings working."

In the voice of a girl the predator states "prince dawn, your still developing. Most of our foals don't learn magic until they know what kind they are. Wait for you to discover your type and then try. Now on to math"

Dawn sighed before saying "alright rose light."

**Canterlot, 8 years after SC**

Prince dawn was now the age of 4, being 4 feet tall with a wingspan of 3 feet and a horn span of 6 inches. A brush suspended in a dark blue aura was brushing his hair while he tried pushing it back.

"Mom my hair is fine." he said in the voice of a ten year old voice while trying to push the brush away.

"It isn't everyday a child gets accepted into predator training school without magic." Lunas voice called out from behind dawn "and your fathers also coming to take you there himself."

"I know mom but do I have to wear this?" he said as he gestured to a dark blue suit with a white undershirt. "It's itchy and uncomfortable."

As Luna finally finished brushing his hair she looked at the clock and gasped "your father's city is almost here!" she said as she lifted him in her magic running out of the palace to a huge platform as the floating palace stopped in front of it. As a bridge fell down onto the platform revealing the king of predators walking down to Luna giving her a kiss and ruffling dawns hair.

As predators walked out of the city carrying pure white crystals, the three royals walked into the palace. As the inside was larger than the outside. They passed an empty ballroom and the throne room with a simple throne of copper and iron. All the rooms were bathed in gold as they stopped outside a simple iron door. As Sam opened the door revealing a sitting room with a stack of pillows and a couple couches made for bipeds.

As the week ended and the palace set to depart Luna was hugging dawn, telling him to do well in school.

**Floating palace, caves below 6 years after SC**

As the cursed with yellow skin walked down the hallway with a box on its back before walking in front of an iron double door. Pushing it open revealing a throne of copper and iron with the king of predators, Sam sitting on it.

Rushing inside and bowing before Sam said "rise, tell me what has caused the miners panic?"

"Sir, the miners have discovered these gems in the mine." He said as the box floating off of his back into Sam's hand

"What is so special about them?"

Opening the box to reveal 5 pale white crystals with a dot of black swirling in the center

"We believe that they are the equivalent to the elements of harmony."

"Tell me where these were found."

"Imbedded in an altar"

"Very well you are dismissed."

**Canterlot, 10 years after SC**

It's been a year since the floating palace has disappeared. Luna is still in her depression, the economy is ruined, and crystals have been rationed. Thievery has become the norm as crystals become less and less common.

A month ago the gryphons declared war claiming that Equestria is the one responsible for the disappearance.

Today the gryphons and ponies meet at the plains. Messengers going to and fro the camps as the sun rises. As armies gathered on each sides ready to fight to the death. As a horn blares the gryphons flew forward as the ponies ran and flew. Armies clashed into a single unit, soon the only thing to tell a friend from a foe was their race as the colors all mixed as red.

As a second horn blared the fighting came to a still. Confusion spread across the field for no order to retreat was called.

Another horn sounded louder causing ponies and gryphons alike to cover their ears.

Another sounded even louder as comrades previously thought to be dead started getting up revived. As soldiers looked in awe, they heard a flapping of wings from above as a bone white alicorn with red hair, waving as an inferno, skeletal wings with a thin membrane, and a sharp horn descended from the sky

"I have come to tell you that war does not suit your land. Go home with your loved ones and rejoice in the gift I have given you today."

As they stared at the stallion as a god, for to truly bring life back to the dead was unheard of.

As the armies returned home families rejoiced, mothers wept tears for their sons coming home, and thee guards reported how the fallen rose.

This should have been her first warning but she was distracted by her sister's depression.

**Welcome to the sequel to Elements of Conflict: A New Civilization**

**Surprisingly I have nothing for this end of chapter comment…**


	2. first day

**4 years after blue dawn's birth**

I waved goodbye to my mom, Luna. The golden bridge starts rising up as the palace sets to depart. My dad, Sam, trying to straighten my feathers. (It acts as a sexual thing for ponies, not predators.)

I should probably tell you about myself first, I'm prince blue dawn, son of the princess of the night and king of predators. I'm 4 feet at the age of four years old with dark blue skin. (Predators usually hit puberty the age at 3 and ½ years of age but I was halted by being half pony.) I have a wingspan of 3 feet in both directions and a horn of 6six inches… it really gets in the way a lot, I mean I can't really do magic with it…

As I finally get my dad to stop playing with my feathers as my dad leads me to the dorms. In case you don't know I'm starting at the school for gifted predators without magic. As we enter the dorm everyone stops to look at us and some of the whispers.

"hey is that the king" "what's he doing here "is that his kid" "I heard he got in only because of his dad" and "he has no magic, there's no way he's going to succeed" were some of them.

I shirked back because I'm usually shy in meeting new people. As we stopped outside my room I quietly slip inside and close the door. Sliding down the door to a sitting position I hide my face in my hands.

_I'm not cut out for this ruling thing. Everyone expects things that I can't give. Who would have a king that can't even do magic? Who would have a king that can't appear in public? And I can't even take over my dad's or my mom's posts, both include needing magic. Fortunately every predator lives for a few thousand years. Wait… am I technically immortal since I'm the spawn of a predator and an alicorn?_

Great… my thoughts always go this way when I'm out of public eye. As I look around my room, it's the same as every dorm. No windows iron walls only enough room for a bed, side table, and a chest… though I think they might have gotten me a custom bed. I start unpacking, taking my custom sheets, on it a picture of me with a blue cape with my personal symbol on it, a black five pointed star. I run a hand through my unkempt hair reaching towards my shoulders. Both my mom and dad told me to grow it out and I quiet agree.

As I take out my next item, or should I say items. Six figurines of the elements of harmony. I've often deluded myself with thinking that an element of harmony would choose me when I was younger. My next is a discord lamp. I quite like the silly guy, I still remember when he replaced my mom's hair with spaghetti. She screamed so loud the entire city heard, worth it for the week of extra homework.

And the last item, a teddy bear. Don't judge he's been my friend since I could walk… which was like an hour after I was born. His name was bear, not very original right? Well that was sort of the first word I said so…

As I put the blanket on the bed and laid bear on my pillow telling him to go to sleep… I didn't have a lot of positive influences in my life, mom made time for me occasionally, and Celestia came by during my birthdays. So it was mostly discord and my teacher in my life to develop me. The teacher didn't do anything while discord would be surprisingly quiet and listen.

I still have a form of communication with him, knock on the air three times then tap on the wall with my middle claw.

As everything was set up I went to go have lunch. Walking out of my room ignoring the fight going on in the hallway and walking out the door. I immediately see a pink predator on the floor crying surrounded by three red predators. One was searching throw what I guessed was her bags while the other two were kicking and stomping her. Seeing this made me mad.

Usually at Canterlot there would be crimes, before I was strong enough I had to watch a filly be beaten and raped by one of our own while I was powerless to stop him. How could I when he had magic and I didn't?

I walked up behind the three causing the girl to cower even more with a sadistic grin on my face. (A whole mouth full of sharp teeth will do that.) The one with the bag looked up and saw my towering over them (a normal teenager predator is 3 and ½ feet tall)

As he trembled his buddies noticed the pee puddle surrounding his feet. Turning back to me to be met with a face full of feathers. Hitting just above the left eye socket of them both paralyzing them-found that out the hard way, over an hour of doing nothing- and turning to the one who peed himself, telling to go before I have him arrested.

Turning to the pink girl, her hair was a light lilac color while her body was a light pink almost leading towards white. As she peeks out from her ball, I'd like to say that my natural charms did the trick but well I'd be lying and going against the element of harmony honesty.

I suddenly remember that I was just in public… and everyone was looking at me… I did the only thing I do in these situations, hide my face in my bone white wings. I'm pretty sure most people know who I am no predator ever has a horn and wings and none as large as mine. Usually predator's horns are 1-3 and wings are usually 1-2 feet. Usually magic helps sustain flight.

I hear a slightly muffled voice of a girl who seems filled with insecurities. "Um… sir?" I peek out slightly at her voice, as if you could crush her easily. It made me… sad. I unfurled my wings all the way and picked her up hugging her. She was only 1 and ½ feet tall and only 2 feet long. She started crying into my shoulder while I forgot everything about my shyness and stared at anyone who passed by.

As she stopped she leaned back and whipped a tear with a pink claw before saying "thank you" and started… nuzzling my chest. I was feeling good, I just fulfilled the element of kindness. I hugged her even tighter fearing if I let her go she'd wither away in front of me. My head fell into her small layer of fur… so she's half pony just like me… It'd felt wet and I realized I was crying. Usually in hero situations you find the hero holding the crying girl, not the other way around. She was holding me while I just unloaded a lot of bottled up feelings into her fur.

By now the hallway was clear everyone at lunch so nobody saw me crying into her. _I haven't cried in front of someone except discord before, what's so different about this girl?_

When I finally stopped crying she jumped off my lap and had a knowing look on her face before saying "so you love life that much?" getting me confused predators usually follow the opposite of harmony or are in sync with the elements (not the elements of harmony the worlds elements, air, fire, wind…)

I still had nightmares about the little filly getting raped. Before you say to go tell Luna. I've already tried it. She says she can't enter my dreams because it's like a maze. She once got lost there and she and I were stuck in a coma for a couple days until I gained control and let her out.

Yah I can walk dreams. "w- what do you mean?" I ask whipping the tears from my eyes.

"You have more love in you thank anything pony or not that I've seen… I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself!" she said that last part as if I was going to hit her if she didn't. I felt… sad. For once I feel sadness not for me but her. "Heart Light."

I finished wiping my tears and held out a claw "blue dawn." She looked at me in horror before kneeling. I just grabbed her muzzle and gently forced her to look me in the eyes and saying in a whisper "please don't just ignore that moment." I let my hand go slack as I looked away and said "I don't deserve to rule you"

I quickly get up and walk back to my room without getting any lunch today. As I opened the door to my room I closed it and jumped on the bed right next to bear. As I held him over me I asked him "bear? Why did I do that? Some ruler I would be, can't even get my emotions in check. Not even a day at this school and I've already caused a public scene." The bear said nothing but to me it said a million words "I know you're just saying that to cheer me up bear." Again nothing "just… guard my dreams tonight bear, I think they might be nightmares tonight." I snuggled underneath my custom blanket and looked at the black star before nodding off to sleep.

**Yay chapter 2 on my new series. This was influenced majorly by The Chosen Ones [PMV] on YouTube.**

**Interesting fact: after Luna and Sam got married predator and pony relationships got more and more accepted. It's estimated that in 750 years most of the pony population and predator population will be half-breeds.**

**So what do you think of the character blue dawn he's the elements of harmony combined-although sadly still bonded with their current spirits-he's also shy and insecure. And finally just who was that girl that made his personality to a complete 180?**


	3. visions

Blackness… that was all that surrounded me. As images popped up in windows. One with a gold star. Another with a sword and shield. And finally one with my signature black star on it. I've had this type of dream many times. I'd like to think it makes up for my lack of magic. I get some new tidbit of information. I've been to the shield and sword, which means combat. Gold star, means magic…

I've never had my insignia on one of these before. I reach out and touch it. Instantly all three images melted into the ground. Darkness clouds my vision before I realize my eyelids are closed.

As I open my eyes the side astounds me. The mountain of Canterlot… without Canterlot. The sky is red as an alicorn bone white alicorn with red mane and tail, waving like an inferno. A spiraling red and black horn with skeletal wings flapping floated above the undead predators that were behind the alicorn. They were on one side of the mountain.

On the other side of the mountain was… a predator that looked like me… only, angelic white skin and ink black wings. A golden horn adorning his head as a huge army of predators were behind him. He was also bigger, stronger.

His voice reverberated throughout the vision as his voice sounded old and wise. "Thou army does not belong in thy world, death! Surrender now and we will give thee leniency!"

"We would rather fuck one of our minions than surrender to thee!" her voice was dead sounding even though it was at a yell.

"Just remember death, we gave thee a chance…" he replied sounding forlorn

"We know the embodiment of good could not kill his own sister!" she said in her regular dead yell

"We shall see…sister." he said that last part barely a whisper

As the armies covered red blood met green black and red blood. In the air golden lights clashed with red and black as the mountain shook and crumbled.

I blinked and the scene changed in an instant. The mountain was barely left standing, the undead were in shreds as barely 100 predators were left, all cheering the name, Galftyn.

The white alicorn was standing on the mountain while the predator was flying. Both have sustained injuries but the alicorn's were the most horrific. An eye was hanging out of the socket while an intestine hung under her stomach. One of her skeletal wings was torn off and the tip of her horn was chipped.

On the predator his angelic white skin was red making it hard to tell his injuries, his wings were also missing some feathers.

"Sister thou knows that life cannot kill death. So we shall have to make do…"

He unsheathed a black crystal sword as he raised it to the sky. The sky became pure white as it looked like the heavens were meeting the earth. A black comet was heading straight for the alicorn as he flew behind it impaling it with his sword as it impacted the mountain. Spreading a black and golden shockwave throughout Pre-Equestria."

The vision started cracking as I started waking up. I appeared in the same pitch blackness with white glowing cracks. I heard the predator's voice say _"tell her I forgave her long ago."_ Before the whole dream shattered waking me up.

I woke up with a start before hugging bear. My eyes were still wet from the crying I was doing in my sleep. I remembered her final words as the comet hit her. "_Forgive me brother…"_

**Those chapters small because it's coming out the same date as chapter 2**

**And if you're smart you'll understand the connections.**

**Warning: this story will not be over any time soon this'll probably be my biggest one with 50,000 words! Hopefully… if not, well I'll settle for 25,000**

**And finally, I'm having a blast writing this! It's fun and challenging for my mind. It also lets me vent my feelings for the various MLP music I listen to!**

**See you next time on '**_**day before school'**_


	4. changed

"I don't deserve to rule you." That sentence brought shock to her face. Heart light couldn't believe what she just heard. The prince just said he doesn't deserve to rule them. She went to call back but the boy's dorm door already closed leaving her maw wide open just staring at it.

In what felt like forever she trudged back to her dorm opening it to come face to face with a couple girls talking. Looking at her with disgust they moved aside. She barely processed this. The prince just cried into her. What could cause him to just break down like that?

As she broke out of her thought she noticed she was in her room. Red sheet with a gold star on it. A diary on the side table and a stuffed rabbit on the bed.

She laid on her bed thinking. Why would a prince say that? It's her that didn't deserve to meet him. She's nothing, all she is a filthy half-breed. These thoughts consumed her as she fell asleep.

**Blue Dawn**

As I woke up again the clock said it was 2 o'clock. Throwing the blanket to the side and putting new clothes on. A white t-shirt with my black star and some blue pants, I didn't see something that I should have.

As I opened my door humming a very happy tune.

_Something must be different today! I'm just so happy!_

As I went to the cafeteria, a huge gold room with fancy chandeliers, I got some steak with apples. I wasn't really hungry which was weird, I haven't really eaten in a day so… oh well.

I barely noticed everyone staring at me as I dug into my lunch.

Finishing my lunch I put the tray away and slightly skipped out of the room. It's the last day of vacation so I'm going to take a look at my classes. Stopping at an iron door marked magical studies, not to be mistaken with magic class. Opening the door I find the room with tables made for quad legged predators.

In the front corner was a table with a chair made for someone like me. Closing the door and going to a door across the hall marked combat. Opening the door to reveal desks lined up to make a big circle in front of them. Off to the side was a door probably filled with training weapons? I closed the door.

Walking down the hall and turning right I got to my last class the special magic class. It was mainly for predators that had no magic yet. Opening it I saw a desk upfront made for me. I can't wait for this class. I usually would delude myself with thinking I would have an affinity for the night like my mother or an affinity with the earth like my dad.

the last door i go up to is labeled history... now come to think about it how do we even know a lot of history of our race.

Walking back to my room I closed the door and sat down on my bed. Falling asleep once more.

As I woke up it was 8:30 so I just closed my eyes again… I immediately slammed them open.

_8:30! Crap. I'm gonna be late!_

School starts at 8:35 so I quickly put on some clothes not caring if they matched and ran out of the room to my first class. At 8:34 I got to special magic class, opening the door I sat in the bipedal seat as the students wondered if I was the actual prince.

The teacher walked in an old looking predator that was light blue. As he walked up to the front he started calling names.

Finally he got to mine, "Blue Dawn"

"here." I said as he looked at me before saying "I don't believe the description of you had a golden spiral on your horn."

What…

**Yay! 3 chapters within 24 hours! I'm on a roll.**

**If you know what happened to dawn then you're a smart cookie if not then eh.**


	5. a horrible time

I… Hate… This…

I've somehow discovered my type only… we don't know what type I am. And I still have no magic! Sure the teacher said he felt magic but I still couldn't use it.

The teacher made me do various things to try and use my magic. He kept asking me how I 'ascended' is his exact wording. It's not that big of a deal, I mean it's just like when a pony gets a cutie mark.

So it was a relief an hour later when the bell rung… no not like those things my dad says were in his school. Like a big bronze bell or something.

As I got to my next class I immediately had to catch a paper ball coming at me from my right. Sighing I threw it back at him before taking a seat in front of a desk. As the bell rung again a battle worn looking predator walked in, id estimate he's somewhere around 1100 years old.

Immediately I'm put on guard as he sends magic at each of us. Bending forward before using my wings to propel me forward into a backflip and… kicking the teacher in the head. Great… I'm probably gonna get detention for this. And now I feel horrible like I always do when I fight. Remembering that if I was a better fighter back then I could have saved that filly.

Looking around to keep the memories at bay, I could see only 3 of the other kids had dodged that, a red guy with an orange mane.

Next was a blue predator with no hair, but his claws looked sharp.

The last was a bat winged predator, greyish in appearance with his wings being the color of the sky.

There was only 7 predators in this class so that was almost half the class that had dodged it. Lifting him up and putting him in a desk I sighed and started straightening my white feathers. This is why I hate fighting, my feathers always get messed u causing discomfort.

Half the class went by before he woke up a minute before the rest of the class wakes up. He called for an early release to get their wounds looked over sadly not before he called me to the front of the class. I looked at him showing a blank look thinking, _this is it I'm gonna get detention. _

As I walked to the large circle he said. "Your name."

"b-blue d-dawn." I answered shakily before he… hugged me. I awkwardly patted him on his back as he starts going on about some old folk's story about a war and the soldiers not being trained right.

He then let go and praised me for my reaction time. Growing more sullen with every praise he suddenly remembered an important detail. "P-Prince B-Blue D-Dawn! I-I'm s-sorry for c-casting m-magic a-at y-you." He said while bowing only increasing my sad mood. He kept going on before I finally had enough. Letting out a weak "stop." Before I walked out the door and slid down the wall next to it with my head in my knees…

**Sorry these are so short but right now this is only character and plot progression. And did you think I was gonna actually give him magic this early on? Fuck no, but he does gain a certain trait…**

**Hint: what type of magic do you think a- actually… NO, NO SPOILERS FOR THOU. YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT LIKE THE GOOD BITCH YOU ARE (bitch being a female dog in this context. Get it I'm insulting you and calling you obedient at the same time) **

**Anyways sorry about these being so short, I've been meaning to write these and then I get involved with my D&amp;D group, new fanfiction stories, or Netflix.**


End file.
